The Vision
by WriterBunny
Summary: Daisy has a Brief, but graphic Vision about her and Ryan. Will they be able to make that vision a reality.   GRAPHIC LEMON IS SECOND CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Daisy walked into her high school. She was dressed in a pair of jeans that was fitted to her butt and her top was tight as one strap clung to her upper arm then on her collar bone. The style was her favorite and she went to her locker to find Ryan leaning against it, talking to Sean.

"Hey Sean, Ryan" Daisy said and Ryan smiled before reaching out to grap her waist.

"Hey Daisy, I missed you" Ryan said and he leaned in and kissed her. Sam showed up and kissed Sean not being reserved about their relationship. Ryan touched the showing skin on Daisy and Daisy saw his eyes flickered a different color for a brief second.

"I missed you too" Daisy said and she leaned up hooking her hands around his neck and kissing him harder, their tongue dancing together. Ryan groaned and Daisy felt Sam pull them apart quickly.

"Don't cause such a scene like you guys want to do something not so innocent." Daisy giggled as Ryan growled briefly and Daisy liked her lips for any trace of Ryan, She almost moaned tasting the faint taste.

Ryan had his arms wrapped around her waist as she went through her locker. Sam was talking to Sean and Daisy giggled feeling Ryan's finger touching her stomach softly. Daisy got her book and let Ryan walk her to class.

"When is the next full moon?" Daisy asked and Ryan sighed.

"In a few days" Daisy clasped his hand in hers and stopped at her class. A vision flashed through her mind and she gasped. The vision was Ryan pinning her up against a wall, what looked like her bedroom. They were kissing and Ryan's hands were grasping her breasts. Even in her her vision she could feel the hardness that rubbed against her.

Daisy was torn back from the vision and she blushed and lowered her eyes. Ryan touched her chin and Daisy felt a rush go through her and felt her panties dampen. She swallowed a lump in her throat and Ryan sniffed the air. He groaned in pleasure.

"What did you see?" Ryan asked and Daisy blushed even deeper.

"Nothing" Ryan leaned in and Daisy shivered.

"I smell your arousal, let me tell you, You smell delicious." Ryan husked and Daisy looked at him and Ryan winked and Daisy glared at him.

"I will never tell you my vision" Daisy said stubbornly and Ryan smirked.

Daisy heard the warning bell and Ryan kissed her and leaned in her ear. "I am sure I will soon figure out."

OXOXO

Daisy sat on her bed dressed in some shorts that were already short shorts but were getting small on her. She was also wearing a tank top and She twiddled with her bra strap as she grabbed her book from the night stand and laid down.

Soon she was falling to sleep as she read slowly and as she slipped into her sleep, and Daisy closed the book and turned to her side.

While she slept she felt like someone was watching her.

Daisy stirred awake and almost screamed seeing Ryan standing in the dark. She placed a hand over her fast beating heart and breathed in and out.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Ryan whispered and Daisy looked at him. His eyes traveled to her chest where her breast were raising up and down with each breath.

"Well you did." Daisy whispered angrily, it was dark outside and she knew it was well past midnight and Ryan looked tired as well. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I kept thinking about this morning and I started to feel." Daisy saw how in the dark he tried to shift something in the pair of basketball shorts he was in. Ryan groaned as he sat down on the bed and looked at Daisy.

"Daisy was about to say something before his lips connected with hers. Their kiss deepen and soon Daisy was on her back and Ryan had his hands on her thighs.

"Are you okay with this?" Ryan asked softly and Daisy nodded, She was a senior and she wasn't a nun. Daisy knew Ryan would have these feeling for her and She looked the feel of his muscular body on top of her. Daisy also wanted feel him closer, much closer then how he was.

"Just keep going" Daisy breathed and Ryan stared at her, watching her reaction as his hands moved up, toward her shorts and when they met the fabric, they just slipped under the light cloth. Daisy moaned feeling his hand on her butt and She heard footsteps in the hallway and both froze waiting for them to cease and once it seemed like they were in the clear. The couple continued.

Ryan trailed his fangs down her throat and Daisy moaned, her body pressing up into his hard one.

"Ryan, More" Daisy begged and Ryan quickly stripped her out of her shorts and started to work on her upper body. His hand went to cup her bra covered breasts, an action not new to the couple.

But as soon as Ryan had got Daisy's tank top off, the door to her room was opened and the couple jumped apart.

"Daisy, I just got home" Rose sounded and Daisy looked flushed as she managed to get her tank top back on and cover her panties as Rose fully peeked in, Ryan hid under the bed.

"Oh okay" Daisy breathed and Rose stared at her strangely.

"Anything wrong" Rose asked and Daisy shook her head. Rose nodded before leaving.

Ryan came out of his hiding spot and Daisy glared at him.

"You couldn't have warned me with your werewolf hearing." Daisy whispered angrily and Ryan smirked.

"Truth be told, I was kind of distracted." Ryan said and Daisy blushed.

"You got to leave, That was to close for one night" Daisy said and Ryan nodded before going to the window and climbing out.

OXOXO

**Just something fun I decided to write. Sorry if the grammar is messed up. I just wrote it out quickly and I will probably only have one more chapter, with them finally having sex. but then this story is complete. This book series is Dead Is and I highly recommend it. right now there are only four books but it has a really great story behind it. **

**I absolutely love Ryan and Daisy's relationship and wanted to write this out to let out my feeling. **

**Ryan is a werewolf and Daisy has physic powers. **

**Please Review. Sorry that it is short. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan looked at Daisy as she reached up to grab some of her books from the very top of her locker. A strip of bare skin appeared and Ryan bit his lip remembering the night before. Daisy tucked a dark lock of hair behind her ear before pulling at her jean skirt and then pulling her tank top down. Ryan walked over to her and grabbed Daisy around the waist.

She squealed dropping her books.

"Ryan, You are such an ass" Daisy said swatting his chest and Ryan smirking kissing her and pressing her against the locker softly. Daisy moaned and Sam came over and cleared her throat and she raised an eyebrow at Daisy as they pulled apart.

"Seriously, Two days in a row."Sam said and Ryan kissed Daisy before leaving for his class. "Have you guys had sex yet?" Sam asked and Daisy blushed before shaking her head.

"We kind of gotten caught last night, except my sister didn't know he was there in my room." Daisy said and Sam laughed before helping Daisy pick up her books.

Sam handed Daisy her books before looking her right on. "We you guys hot and heavy"Sam asked and Daisy nodded.

"Very" Daisy said before walking away.

OXOXO

Ryan had Daisy pinned on the couch as they made out. Everyone was out and they were all alone for a few hours. They were going to watch movies and hang out since they weren't going to able too tomorrow since it is going to be a full moon.

Of course Ryan was a bit more rough due to be so close to a full moon. He was growling slightly as his hands caressed her everywhere. Daisy even had to pull his hand out of the front of skirt several wasn't ready to have sex on the couch downstairs.

"Daisy!" Ryan groaned as she again ripped his hand out of her skirt.

"Stop doing that. We are going that far on the couch" Daisy said and Ryan smirked at her before pulling her up and carrying her upstairs into her bedroom and locking the door. "What are we doing up here?"

"Going farther." Ryan said before climbing on top of her as she laid on her bed. His hands quickly taking her shirt off and his own. After a few minutes Ryan had Daisy in only her bra and panties and himself in boxers. Their bodies were rubbing against each other tightly as Ryan tried to invoke pleasure on her through dry humping. Truth be told, it was working.

"Ryan!" Daisy moaned burying her head against his neck and letting out several pants as She felt Ryan hump her pussy, his erection hitting her clit everytime. Her panties were completely soaked and Ryan soon started to fumble with her bra clasp. Ryan groaned Daisy's name and Daisy felt him pound his pelvis against hers and her body exploded in a climax. Her orgasm making her scream out his name.

Ryan smirked before letting Daisy's bra off her panting body and he watched as her tan breast slowly rose and then fell with each breath. Her nipples pink and hard. Ryan leaned out and took one of the small pebbles in his mouth and sucked slowly.

Daisy arched her back and she gasped when she felt Ryan's hands push her panties down and tickle the skin under her curls and then move to her clit. His fingers gliding easily as they were soon covered in her fluid. Daisy was writhing under his body as he invoked more pleasure on her already sensitive body.

He switched breasts and he slipped a finger into her. Daisy gasped, bucking her hips and Ryan smiled against her breast.

"That's it. Come on, baby" Ryan encouraged and Daisy closed her eyes as she continued to ride his lone finger.

Daisy felt him removed the finger and then move above her and do something, As she opened her eyes, She saw him rolling on a blue latex condom and Daisy bit her lip looking at his size. She closed her eyes as Ryan slowly positioned himself and Ryan whispered for her to relax but when she felt his tip aligning with her small hole she tensed.

Daisy managed to stop herself from pushing Ryan away, instead she tried to brace herself for the intrusion.

She opened her eyes to see Ryan staring at her breathing slowly and Daisy saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Ryan said and Daisy screamed out in pain as Ryan thrust into her all the way. Breaking her barrier and stretching her. Daisy started to cry softly as Ryan stayed still. His eyes closed, not wanting to see her tears.

Ryan waited for her crying to cease before opening his eyes and then to slowly pull out and then push back in. Daisy let out a whimper everytime he pushed into her. Ryan winced as her fingernails dig into his shoulders. He said nothing but continued to make love to her.

He whispered 'I love you' softly in her ear and he then felt her loosen her hands and then let out a small moan. Ryan felt her hips finally push against his own, meeting his thrust.

"Ryan" Daisy moaned, feeling a bubble of pleasure explode in her stomach and Ryan gripped her hips and thrusted into her harder, sending a jolt through Daisy's body. She closed her eyes as more pleasure ruptured in her lower organs.

Ryan closed his eyes as he sontinued to thrust into her tight, waiting and wet body. Daisy's wanton moans, mingling with her pants. Ryan heard it against his ear, her soft lips rubbing against his skin there. Her hand playing with his curls that she made him grow out again.

Their bodies were covered in sweat as they quickened their movements and soon Daisy let out a small scream as her body released a large amount of fluid around the condom that covered Ryan's cock. Ryan groaned as he shot his load into the blue latex and He collapsed gently on her.

After he calmed his breathing, he pulled out and threw away the used condom. He wasn't even close to stopping. As her arousal tingled his nose, he saw Daisy staring at him and He saw her pussy wet and open as her legs were propped and open. Ryan groaned and he slowly crawled to her body and Daisy gasped when Ryan pulled her legs and pulled her butt to edge of the bed. He kneeled and he nuzzled his nose against her clit.

Daisy giggled as a his stubble tickled her inner thighs. She body moved against his face as Ryan licked out and went between her pink folds and pushed his tongue into her hole.

Ryan groaned lapping up her juices, loving the taste. He growled also as Daisy playfully pushed his head away and Ryan glared at her before burying his head deeper against her pussy, Lapping the juices like a dog. Daisy moaned as tried to release the pressure she felt but he continued to inflict more pleasure and Daisy was soon going through another orgasm. Ryan pulled away, his face soaked and Daisy's pants were heard.

"Fuck, That was too much for tonight" Daisy said and Ryan winked at her.

"Good thing you have a break tomorrow, Cause I will totally be ravishing you afterwards." Ryan said winking and Daisy sighed and Ryan climbed on the bed next to her and kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too."

A few weeks later, Daisy's vision did come through and not to her surprise it ended in a pleasureable night

OXOXO

**There is the end to their two-shot and I hope you like it. **

**Review**


End file.
